Project abstract This diversity supplement application builds on Urban Revitalization and Long-Term Effects on Diet, Economic, and Health Outcomes (R01CA149105) and seeks to examine the role of resident displacement and moving on various social and psychological outcomes that may affect diet. Through this supplement, we will examine resident relocation as a consequence of neighborhood investments and its potential impacts on social cohesion, neighborhood satisfaction, perceived stress, psychological distress, and diet. We will tap into our existing cohort of households to examine differences between three distinct populations (voluntary movers, displaced movers, and non-movers) and whether moving is associated with changes in the abovementioned outcomes. Through analysis of the survey data as well as semi-structured interviews from the three populations, we will tap into the role that relocation might have with changes in outcomes. The proposed supplement builds on the parent grant by capitalizing on rich longitudinal data, and adds qualitative insights into moving, residential choices and the mechanisms at play. It also offers an ideal opportunity to build the skills and further the career development of a promising doctoral candidate who is committed to the study of structural and policy influences on the health of vulnerable populations.